Destroying Mary Sue
by BrianHoper
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión desde el punto de vista de una Mary Sue.


**Este pequeña reflexión se la dedico a todos los Mary Sues habidos y por haber a lo largo y ancho del mapa cibernético. Yo también caí en la trampa de crear una Mary Sue, y ahora tengo miedo de volver a caer en ese error a la hora de crear un personaje original. Espero que este relato os diga algo, u os haga sentir un poco de lástima por los Mary Sues. Los comentarios se agradecen, las críticas constructivas aún más.**

* * *

Saludos. No diré mi nombre, porque no importa, soy una Mary Sue. Puedo tener cualquier nombre, siempre y cuando sea poco común y sea llamativo. Por ejemplo, Starlight Slayer. Suena a gilipollez, ¿verdad? ¿Con cuánta gente te cruzas por la calle que se llame "Starlight"? Es ridículo...

Os explicaré qué es un personaje Mary Sue. Es un personaje prácticamente perfecto que el escritor en cuestión crea para introducirlo en un universo ficticio ya existente u original. Ejemplos de los universos ya existentes son comics, series televisivas, libros, películas, animes... Universos patentados. Las historias no oficiales que se cuelgan por internet basados en estos universos se les llama "fanfictions". Si eres un escritor de fanfictions, eres libre de relatar lo que quieras, y ello conlleva que los escritores se dediquen a escribir fanfics en los que aparecen ellos mismos, pero idealizados, perfectos. Mary Sues.

Yo, una Mary Sue anónima, que puedo ser el personaje de cualquier autor del vasto océano que es internet, vengo a explicaros lo que supone ser una Mary Sue.

Muchas personas de la vida real desearían ser Mary Sues, ser perfectos, no tenerle miedo a nada. No sabéis lo que deseáis, compañeros. No lo sabéis.

Soy un personaje ficticio, no existo, no soy posible en vuestra línea temporal. No soy natural. No tengo defectos que me vuelvan tan humana como cualquiera de vosotros. Le caigo bien a todo el mundo, todos están de acuerdo conmigo, todos los que me rodean me aman incondicionalmente y desean mi amistad. Esto, claro está, sólo en el mundo ficticio donde mi vida de mentira se desarrolla. Aquellos que me contrarían o no comparten mi mismo punto de vista, son mis enemigos mortales. Claro, porque si no compartes mi perfecta visión del mundo, es porque me tienes envidia o eres malvado y sólo deseas mi destrucción. No te culpo.

Ser una Mary Sue es más una maldición que algo bueno para nosotros los Mary Sue. Envidio a aquellos que tienen miedo a la oscuridad, que sufren vértigo, que se resfrían si cogen frío. Humanos que se tiran pedos y eructan, en privado o en público, da igual. Personas de verdad que pueden ser amigos tuyos en la vida real o no serlo, simplemente existir, respirar. Personas con sobrepeso. Personas perezosas. Personas impuntuales o con mal despertar. Humanos con problemas de corazón. Yo no tengo nada de eso. Soy invencible, y estoy harta.

Por eso, pido... No, SUPLICO a todos los escritores que crean personajes perfectos que por favor... Ponednos defectos de verdad. Hacednos sentir vivos, que no todas las personas ficticias que nos rodean nos adoren y nos doren la píldora hasta el aburrimiento. No somos interesantes por ser perfectos, los lectores no se sienten identificados con un personaje así. Nos aborrecen, nos cargamos la historia de un zarpazo porque todos los problemas los resolvemos nosotros. Nuestros amigos pueden tener mentalidades diferentes a las nuestras y aún así apreciarnos entre nosotros y tenernos estima.

Sufrimos una presión brutal los Mary Sues. Como he dicho antes, todos los problemas los solucionamos nosotros sin dificultad. Pero independientemente de lo fácil que nos resulte resolver cualquier conflicto, a veces simplemente no nos da la gana. Otros personajes también tienen la capacidad de hacerlo, aunque los cueste más. Ellos pueden, somos amigos, somos un equipo, ninguno queremos ser los líderes de nuestro grupo de amigos. Porque somos AMIGOS, no un equipo directivo. Pues nada, todo lo tenemos que hacer nosotros y todo nos sale genial porque somos perfectos. Dadnos un respiro...

A nuestros creadores les encanta emparejarnos con el mejor personaje canon del universo de su serie favorita. Provocar que tengamos relaciones amorosas. ¿Por qué sí o sí tengo que acabar con ese personaje? ¿Por qué ese personaje tiene que adorarme? ¿Por qué no a ese personaje le puede gustar otro del universo en cuestión u otro personaje original? ¿Y por qué el personaje canon no puede ser asexual y preferir una vida interior?

Quiero tener miedo. Sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando sienta la túnica de la Muerte rozándome la mano. Quiero que haya muchas posibilidades de que pueda morir. No quiero revivir cuando fine. No quiero ser recordada como la mayor héroe de todos los tiempos. Quiero que la gloria se la lleven quienes realmente la merecen, y si me toca una parte de ella, pues que así sea, pero no todo el mérito de una batalla es sólo mía. Quiero que se me erice la piel cuando vea una araña. Quiero que me den asco las cucarachas. Quiero ser terca o fácil de persuadir. No quiero que todos se enamoren de mí. Quiero ser torpe, aprender despacio. Quiero pasar desapercibida. Quiero que se me den mal las matemáticas y sacar malas notas en el instituto. Que el deporte se me dé de pena. Quiero poder sentir nauseas, vomitar porque algo me ha sentado mal, vomitar en público y pasar vergüenza. Sentir el sabor de la humillación y la derrota. Creer que nunca me podré levantar tras caerme. Tener una enfermedad mental. Quiero ser alguien posible en el mundo en el que tú vives y tener la posibilidad de ser tu amigo, tu compañero, caerte mal o simplemente, conocida de vista. Quiero que rompas la maldición que pesa sobre mí. Destruye a Mary Sue. Ayúdanos a ser libres, ayúdanos a respirar por fin. Rompe nuestras cadenas.

Ayúdame.

Te lo suplico.


End file.
